


Forced

by HaleyKay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Dark Marco Bott, M/M, Oral, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Titan Shifters, armored titan - Freeform, colossal titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyKay/pseuds/HaleyKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First off, when you see him, don't stare too much at the scar on his face, he hates that. And be careful what you say around him, his temper rises incredibly easy these days." Bertholdt instructed him and turned several corners before stopping at a large set of wooden doors. </p>
<p>	"How large is this place?" Jean asked incredulously.</p>
<p>	"Huge." Bertholdt replied. "You have to go in by yourself." He said and opened the door, pushing  Jean in. As the door shut, Jean caught Bertholdt's smirk. "Oh, and Jean? Have fun."</p>
<p>A Dark Marco fanfic where Jean is trapped in the underground with a gang of titan shifters and he finds out his dead best friend is actually alive. Alive, dangerous, and obsessed with Jean.<br/>(There needs to be more Dark Marco fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here guys, so please go easy on me.

Jean paced behind the bolted door. He winced with every other step, the gash that had nearly cut through his leg had healed about a month ago, but under the intense stress Jean was going through, it was aching like it was going to open back up.

Jean had been trapped in this room for a little more than a month. He hadn't been able to fight when he was kidnapped from the hospital bed he had been recuperating in.

A rough attack while out on an expedition outside the wall had nearly killed him. While he was darting tree to tree, a titan had somehow grabbed his cord and Jean had slammed into a tree, the cord wrapped dangerously around his leg. The titan had pulled desperately at the cord, slicing into his leg repeatedly. If Eren hadn't of come along, he would be missing a leg.

"I need to get out." He mumbled to himself. 

He truthfully had no idea where he was or who even had him stuck here. Being kidnapped by a stranger dressed in black on a moonless night didn't provide him any ideas on who grabbed him. There was a small doggy hole on the bottom of the door. His captor opened it three times a day to feed him. Jean had tried to grab the hand and managed to stab it with a fork one day when the food was coming through the door. That had been about two weeks ago.

The person he stabbed hadn't even let out a sound and he had expected to be punished, but like clockwork, his next meal came again, along with two things that shocked him. There was a bottle of his favorite alcohol and a letter.

He had strained to read the letter, all he had for light was a single window near the top of his cell, which gave minimal light. He had obviously tried to cry for help, but it didn't work, there was apparently no one around to hear.

The letter he received was in a scrawling print that looked vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

The letter said.  
Jean.  
I know you must be confused. But don't worry, you're safe here. I haven't talked with you yet, but that's because I've been busy providing for you and everyone in this facility. You have questions, I know. But please don't be afraid, humans and titans will never be able to hurt you again. Stay patient, if you behave for a couple more weeks, everything will become clear.  
\- <3  
Of course, the letter had only confused Jean further.

 

So now, it was two weeks after the letter he had received, and his stomach grumbled. His food hadn't arrived. It had never been late before, and he suddenly realized that if he didn't get his food, something was wrong.

He couldn't deny that he was also really irritated with the simple fact that he was hungry and had been spoiled with huge meals that were more appealing and nutritious than the meals he had ever received in the scouting legion or even back at Trost.

All that was what led him to pacing impatiently in his cell. 

"What if my captor is dead. What if I starve in here." He pondered to himself. Jean was proud of himself, he hadn't lost his mind too much, every now and then he would claw desperately at the walls and scream his head off to get out of this stupid cell, but no one had listened. Or they were ignoring him.

Either way, he was starting to get another panic attack. His arms were twitching and he gripped his sides as he started hyperventilating.

He screamed and jumped as the little doggy door creaked open and a letter dropped in with a pile of clothes. The door was shut and locked quickly and Jean quickly dropped down and opened the letter, his hands shaking.

Jean.  
Take a shower and clean yourself up. You have half an hour and then one of my partners will come and give you a quick haircut. Then he'll bring you to the dining room so we can eat together. It's time we talked.  
\- <3

Jean froze and dropped the letter. He grabbed the clothes and his eyes widened, it was a military police uniform. 

"What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath.

His uneasiness was placed by his eagerness to finally get out of this cramped cell. He stripped his dirty clothes and went into the small shower at the corner of the room. It was always really cold water, so he tried to avoid showers. After washing as much of the dirt and grime off as he could, he got out and put on the clothes, breathing in deeply and sitting on the edge of the uncomfortable bed.

"This is screwed up." He mumbled to himself, thinking over all the possibilities he hadn't ruled out over the month.

The one that made the most sense was some high up general wanted Jean for some mission or something and was keeping him locked up until the time was right.

There was a knock on the door and Jean looked up as the door creaked open. He winced and blinked through the rush of light that filled the room and his eyes widened in shock.

"B-bertholdt?" Jean gasped. 

The tall man just watched Jean, his eyebrow raised at how healthy Jean looked. He was pale sure, but it looked like Jean had stayed exercising throughout his stay.

"Jean," Bertholdt said softly. "Long time no see."

Jean then jumped up, fury on his face. "You! The colossal titan!" He snarled angrily and lunged at him.

Bertholdt easily grabbed him and kept him still, careful not to ruin his clothes. "Calm down." Bertholdt snapped. "Or we'll just toss you back in that cell for the rest of your life."

The anger didn't leave Jean's eyes, but he reluctantly calmed down.

"I don't see why he made us go through this much trouble for you of all people." Bertholdt said irritated. He let go of Jean. "Follow me."

Jean stood there, and glared at Bertholdt. "Fine." He looked at his surroundings, the place didn't look too good, it was dirty and the hallway was small and cramped. There were a couple other metal doors that looked like his, but he didn't hear any sounds coming from them. "Where are we?" He asked.

"The underground." Bertholdt replied, leading Jean down a different hallway.

"How many people are here?" Jean asked.

"Just a few." Bertholdt glanced back at him. "Stop asking questions. You can ask your stalker when you talk to him."

"Stalker?" Jean frowned.

"The guy who locked you here obviously. You're just a pain in the ass... but we promised we'd each get one person to save. You were his."

Jean looked even more confused. "But-"

"I said stop asking questions." He led him into a room. "Sit down."

Jean just glared at him, standing next to the chair. "Tell me what is going on and I will."

Bertholdt then shoved him down on the chair, smirking when jean made a sound of pain. "You don't have a voice here, you do what I say, or I'll make you do it." He then wrapped an apron around Jean's neck and took out some scissors and a razor. 

"I didn't know you could cut hair." Jean sneered.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me. One thing you do know is that if I had a say in the matter, you'd be dead already."

Jean flinched back and looked at him miraculously. Who had enough power to keep the colossal titan in check?

"Keep still." Bertholdt said and started trimming Jean's hair. "He isn't fond of the long hair, he wants you back to how you were before."

Jean stayed silent. 'before what?' He wondered. "Is it Reiner?" he asked Bertholdt.

Bertholdt snorted. "Hell no, Reiner wouldn't waste his time with a sniveling brat like you." He finished Jean's hair and pulled the apron off.

Jean frowned and glared at him. "Who the fuck is it then?"

Bertholdt yanked Jean to his feet. "Come on, we're running late."

Jean unwillingly was dragged after him. 

"First off, when you see him, don't stare too much at the scar on his face, he hates that. And be careful what you say around him, his temper rises incredibly easy these days." Bertholdt instructed him and turned several corners before stopping at a large set of wooden doors. 

"How large is this place?" Jean asked incredulously.

"Huge." Bertholdt replied. "You have to go in by yourself." He said and opened the door, pushing Jean in. As the door shut, Jean caught Bertholdt's smirk. "Oh, and Jean? Have fun."

The doors slammed shut behind Jean and he curiously turned, peering into the room. There were candles everywhere, and a large table filled with food that made Jean's stomach rumble loudly. His gaze moved up to the man standing next to the table and Jean's eyes widened and he made a shocked sound. 

"Jean." The man purred his name out. They were both older, but Jean immediately recognized him.

"Marco."


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update. I won't use any excuses, and you probably don't care about my personal problems, so enjoy :)  
> P.S There's no sex in this chapter, it was running too long as it is, so it'll be next chapter.

"Take a seat." Marco said, gesturing to the chair next to his own. 

Warily, Jean approached the table, his mind racing. Marco? It couldn't be. But it was... wasn't it? 'Maybe I'm still dreaming' he realized, but pushed the thought away, this was real.

Marco still had his freckles, the freckles Jean knew almost perfectly. The exact same patterns and designs Jean had always admired from afar. Those were the same. Marco's wide shoulders and larger than life stance was the same. That was about it. 

There were more differences than similarities, such as the most obvious, the scar that was dancing across half of Marco's face and disappeared under his clothes. The scar that traced the parts of Marco's body that had been bitten and torn off. It was barely visible, a light pink reminder of the fact that yes, Marco had been dead.

Marco was taller too, much taller than Jean himself had progressed. Only one of his eyes was the kind, soft brown that had always made Jean feel happy and like he finally belonged as someone's friend. His other eye was a menacing red, not light red, it almost looked dark brown, except when a candle would flicker, causing a red glint to shine through Marco's iris. 

Even though one of the eyes were still Marco's brown, the expression and face around the eye had drastically changed. With age, Marco's jawline had sharpened and the round innocent look of his face had hardened. Marco wasn't that stupidly ambitious cadet anymore. He was a man who had been to hell and back.

Even how he wore his uniform was different. Jean had always had to fix Marco's uniform because the freckled boy often forgot the straighten his shirt, or make his collar right. Marco was now incredibly put-together, his hair slicked and the military police uniform was perfectly wrapped to his frame. It made Jean himself feel self-conscious. 

Jean stayed a few feet from him, trying not to stare at the jagged scar, and he didn't dare look into Marco's eyes. 

"Marco... it's really you." he said softly.

Marco unexpectedly burst into laughter, amusement on his face. "Of course it's me Jean, who else would it be?"

Jean flinched at the laughter and just felt more confused than he already was. "I... I don't know."

Marco closed the space between them faster than Jean could react and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I missed you Jean, you always were the bright light in the darkness of humanity."

Jean couldn't help but lean into the familiar touch. It was so easy to just relax when Marco touched him. "I missed you too." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry you were stuck in that cell for so long, things weren't going completely as planned.. but now you're here." Marco led him to the chairs and sat Jean down, taking the seat next to him. "I trust Bertholdt treated you well."

Jean adjusted himself in the seat, surprised at how comfortable it was. "He didn't kill me I guess." Jean mumbled.

Marco chuckled lightly. "That is true. But he was also ordered not to injure you in any way. Did he?" His tone turned slightly dark at the end of the sentence and Jean suddenly felt like he had to protect Bertholdt.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I was just really confused.." Jean trailed off.

"Ah," Marco replied, resting his chin in his hand as he gazed at Jean. "You look just like you used to." He said relieved.

Jean stayed quiet at that. Bertholdt had said something about Marco not being happy with Jean's longer hair. 

Marco reached and grabbed a plate, setting it in front of Jean. Jean looked up to meet Marco's gaze and he blushed at the intensity that was in Marco's eyes. 

"You should eat," Marco instructed, not breaking eye contact with Jean. Marco's tone showed that it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. 

"Alright," Jean gulped. The look in Marco's eyes was concerning Jean, so Jean looked away and focused on the vast array of food spread across the table. "Why is there so much food?"

"I had the cook prepare every food I ever heard you mention was good." Marco said nonchalantly. "Now that I'm not on a mission anymore, I'm going to make sure you are happy here."

Jean licked his lips as his stomach grumbled lightly. He started piling all sorts of food on his plate. "Where did you get it all?" He asked in awe as he recognized several dishes, some simple, and some complex that he used to love as a child.

"We get the ingredients from the outer wall, since I can sneak easily among the other titans to collect food." Marco replied.

Jean froze and realization came to him. 

Marco had been bitten in half. Now he was HERE. His mind had been too far in shock at seeing Marco, and now he realized.

Jean stood up quickly and stepped away from Marco. "You're a shifter." He gasped.

"Duh." Marco watched him with a light smirk. 

"And you're with Bertholdt and Reiner!" Jean accused.

"Annie too." Marco added. 

"Do you know what they've done?" Jean hissed angrily. 

"Yea. Bertholdt knocked down walls. Reiner helped. And Annie was supposed to capture Eren. You know this already." Marco shrugged.

"Did they force you to become one of them?" Jean asked angrily. "We can get out of here! We can go to the others and help humanity!" His tone turned desperate.

Marco stood up. "Jean, you need to calm down." He stepped close and grabbed Jean's wrist. 

Jean glared at him. "Answer me."

"You're so dramatic." Marco rolled his eyes. "They didn't force me. I've been a part of them this whole time. I'm their leader."

Jean froze and looked horrified. "w-what?"

"I'm their leader, I know fully well what my fellow shifters have been doing. I've made most of the plans." Marco said matter-of-factly, his hold on Jean's wrist tightening lightly as he tried to pull him back to the table.

Jean growled and jerked away from Marco. "Don't touch me! You fucking traitor!"

Marco's gaze darkened and he slapped Jean across the face.

Jean fell back with the power of the hit and he landed on his ass with a light whimper. He looked at Marco with shocked eyes. The pure power had made Jean look weak, and anger flared up in his eyes, but he wasn't stupid enough to challenge Marco in his weak state. 

"Just as feisty as you used to be." Marco smiled lightly. "Although, you'd usually win our arguments. I had to give you that back then. With all those secret little glances you would send me, and your ability to read people, I worried you would know there was something off about me." 

"T-there wasn't." Jean said weakly. "No one suspected you. You were so kind."

"Exactly. Who on earth is that kind to everyone? If we hadn't of known that Jaeger was the control, I would have snapped." He chuckled lightly. "You never noticed how I was friends with everyone? How I easily snuck in as a mother hen for the 104th? I always wondered why soldiers are so damn stupid. Everyone was my friend. But I was only truly friends with one person. And that was you Jean."

Jean absorbed the information, nodding to himself. Now that he thought about it, it was entirely true. "Why me?" 

"It's obvious isn't it? I wanted to tame you. I was supposed to get into the military police with Annie and get close to the king. Yet, as I worked my way to being your friend, I found myself hoping we would get stationed together in the military police." He bent down onto one knee to look Jean in the eye. "I wanted us to get away from the others, and once we did, I would teach your whiny ass a lesson."

"L-lesson? What did I do?" Jean inched away, wincing as he put pressure on his recently healed leg. 

Marco snorted. "Seriously? What didn't you do? You'd push me around as if I was nothing. 'Your dreams and goals are stupid Marco' 'I'm going to live like a king in the inner walls while my friends go out and get themselves killed by titans'. It was sickening, the reason we wanted to tear down humanity in the first place. I hated you at first. I just wanted to befriend you, then move on, but then I saw it."

"Saw what?" Jean frowned

"How easily people liked you."

Jean looked bewildered. "What? You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. There was no reason for anyone to like you. You were a pompous ass I thought everyone would hate. You were rude, and always picked fights."

Jean rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

"Yet... everyone followed you. Way before Trost, when we'd have our training exercises or needed to do something, you'd say something and everyone would hang onto your words and follow your ideas. It was magical. Even Annie would go along with it. I caught myself getting lost in the flow of your leadership. I just couldn't figure it out. Why on earth would anyone listen to you? Regardless of how good your ideas were. Then I realized why, and I told you this before i 'died', but it's your honesty. Everyone trusted you wouldn't fail them. I never had their honesty or praise. I was just Marco, that guy everyone kinda liked. So I became your friend."

Jean went quiet and stared at the ground. Now that he had more of an explanation, it became clear why Marco had always leeched onto his side.

"But." Marco stood up and yanked Jean up to his feet as well. "Little did I know how dangerous you were. Finding out Jaeger was a shifter made a major bump in our plans, and I realized I had to keep an eye on things. We all knew Jaeger was going to the scouting legion, and I wanted to be able to control things without being watched by any of the military branches, so I faked my death with Annie. Then you changed everything. I had no idea how attached you got to me and suddenly, all of our most potent enemies flocked with you to the scouting legion. How on earth did you get everyone in the top ten to shift to the scouting legion? Annie stayed in the military police of course, that was her orders. But everyone else? Then Annie almost killed you and Armin. I almost killed her myself for that, but knowing you joined the scouting legion put a huge bump in my plans. Your stupidity almost got you killed several times, and knew I had to jump in once I heard you got so badly injured. So now here we are."

"So you brought me here so I couldn't screw up your plans anymore because of my dangerous leadership skills?" Jean raised an eyebrow, making sure to keep space between him and Marco. 

"Of course not. I brought you here so you could be my prince. When humanity has fallen, and the poison at humanity's core is eradicated, you will be by my side." Marco said happily. 

Jean's eyes narrowed. "Fuck no." He snarled lightly. "You and your buddies killed and keep killing innocent people, I'm not okay with that!"

"Come on, where's the Jean that wanted to live a safe life? There is no where safer than by my side." Marco said gently, resting his hand on Jean's arm. 

"I've changed." Jean jerked away from his touch again. "We both have. Maybe I would have been with you before... but not this way Marco. What you're doing is wrong!"

"What do you care Jean? The Jean I knew was fully prepared to abandon his friends and go to the military police." Marco's expression darkened.

"I grew the fuck up!" Jean shouted. "Even if you didn't die, it could have been Connie dead against that wall or Sasha, or Krista, or Armin, or-"

"Let me guess. MIkasa?" Marco asked, his voice void of emotion. 

"Yes! Or Mikasa!" Jean was frustrated, he was shaking in anger and glared at Marco, hostility in his eyes. "It could have been Mikasa against that wall, and I still would have joined the scouting legion. Don't you get it?"

"So I was nothing special to you?" Marco asked, straightening up and looking thoughtful. 

"I... I never said that." Jean paused in his rant and watched Marco, suddenly feeling as if he was in danger. 

"'It could have been Mikasa'" Marco mocked in a high pitched tone. "Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa," Marco growled. "I'm so fucking sick of hearing about fucking MIKASA!" He yelled at Jean. 

"I didn't mean that Marco." Jean said weakly.

"Mean what? Mean that Mikasa meant more to you than I did? That every other fucking sentence that came from your mouth had Mikasa's name in it when we were in training? 'Mikasa took Eren's side again when we were fighting' 'Mikasa's hair looks blacker today than usual' 'Mikasa walked past me and actually looked at me today' 'Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa'" Marco was panting in anger, his fists clenched together, small bursts of smoke rising from where his fingernails were digging into his skin. "I swear I'll personally rip her head from her shoulders!"

Jean looked panicked as he inched towards the door.

Marco continued, not even noticing Jean. "You were so stupid. How did you not notice that I wanted you? I patched you up after every fight, if you were hungry, I gave you some of my food, I covered for you when you'd get in trouble, I even gave you my blanket on cold nights. I'd sneak into your bunk every night when you had nightmares and I'd hold you close, but leave in the morning because one time you woke before me and panicked, yelling at me like I had done something wrong. I saved you from titans when I should have let you die. And how do you repay me? You talk about Mikasa fucking Ackerman. You then didn't even have the decency to honor my memory and keep yourself safe in the military police. And even now all I hear you talk about is Mikasa. You're never seeing her again, not until I bring in her corpse. Then we'll see what you think about Mikasa."

Miraculously, Marco had calmed down by the end of his rant and he looked at Jean. "Dinner isn't over." He said and walked up to him, grabbing Jean's arm with an inhuman strength, almost snapping Jean's arm as he shoved Jean back into his seat. 

Jean was shaking and he just nodded. When Marco released his arm, he whimpered softly. There was definitely going to be a bruise there.

"But none of that is going to be a problem anymore." Marco smiled and took a seat himself. "Because every time you mention her name, I will cut a 'M.B' into your pretty skin." He chuckled lightly. "That'll stop you from saying it, don't you think?" He looked up at Jean with a smirk. 

Jean gave a curt nod, looking down at his plate. He had to think of a plan. The shock of seeing Marco was fading away and he knew he was in an incredibly dangerous predicament. Should he attack Marco and run for it? No. He had no idea where he was. All he knew he was in a huge building/jail in the underground. The only option he had at the moment was to go along with Marco and the shifters. 

"So." Marco chuckled. "Are you going to do what I say? Or are we going to have to lock that pretty face of yours back up in that uncomfortable cell?"

"I'll do what you say." Jean mumbled.

"Good." Marco looked pleased as he ate.

Jean looked away from him and started munching on the food, he wasn't very hungry now, but he knew Marco would probably get mad if jean rejected his food. 

"I truly am sorry you were stuck so long in that cell, but that's how it had to be, I don't trust the others around you without me near." Marco chuckled to himself. "I'm sure Bertholdt wants to kick my ass, but we've got our mission to carry out."

Jean stayed mute as he munched on his food, the taste was exquisite, but he was hardly enjoying it, he was too on edge. 

"Oh yea, since you decided to go along with our plans, you'll be moved out of that hideously cramped cell." Marco smiled at him.

Jean paused and looked at him, feeling relived. "Where will I be staying now?"

Marco just winked at him. "It's a secret my love, but I'm sure you'll love it. "

"Ah..." Jean looked back at his food. Was Marco wanting him to stay with him?

"Are you finished eating?" Marco asked.

"Yea, I'm really full," Jean lied, he couldn't stomach more food. 

"Alright," Marco stood up and yanked Jean to his feet, keeping a tight grip on his arm. "I'll have someone clean it up... I'm getting impatient, it's been so long Jean." A smirk crossed his face. "Now that we finally can be ourselves, with no other trainees around, we can be ourselves together. You'll be that same old Jean that would blush and get embarrassed just at the mention of sexual activities."

Jean looked at him panicked, sexual activities?

"Remember when you told me the truth? You told everyone that you had several lovers in the past, but you told me you were actually a virgin. Are you still?"

"Yes... why does it matter?"

Marco gave a booming laugh as he led Jean through the maze-like halls. "Because I'm glad I'll be your first." Marco smiled maliciously at him. "Tonight is the night I've been waiting for ever since I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the next part before next month, and there will be lots of smut ;)


End file.
